moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Antz (TV Version)/Transcript
Transcript *Z: All my life, I've lived and worked in the big city, which, now that I think of it,|is kind of a problem, since I always feel uncomfortable around crowds. I mean it. I have this fear of enclosed spaces. I, I, I... Everything makes me feel trapped all the time. You know, I always tell myself there's gotta be something better out there. But maybe I... maybe I think too much. I, I, I think everything must go back to the fact that I had a very anxious childhood. You know, my mother never had time for me. When you're the middle child in a family of 5 million, you don't get any attention. I mean, how is it possible? And, and I've always had these abandonment issues which plague me. My father was, was basically a drone, like I've said. And, you know, the guy flew away when I was just a larva. And my job, don't get me started on, because it really annoys me. I, I was not cut out to be a worker, I'll tell you right now. I, I, I feel physically inadequate. My whole life, I've never been able to lift... more than 10 times my own body weight. And, when you get down to it, handling dirt is, you know is not my idea of a rewarding career. It's this whole gung ho, super organism thing... that... that, you know, I can't get! I try, but I don't get it. I mean... What is it? I'm supposed to do everything for the colony. And, and what about my needs? What about me? I've gotta believe there's someplace out there that's better than this. Otherwise, I would just curl up in a larval position and weep! The whole system makes me feel insignificant. *General Mandible: Workers. They're weak. They lack discipline. They lack commitment. *Foreman: General, I know there's been a glitch or two. But everybody is working full tilt as it is, and... *General Mandible: You can't help it. It's your nature. But in spite of your limitations, you are going to finish this tunnel on schedule. Come high water. From now on, anyone who falls behind is going to have to explain themselves to Colonel Cutter. And let me assure you, the colonel is not as understanding as I am. Dismissed. *Man: Two aphid beers. *Z: Why'd I have to be born a worker? You soldiers get all the glory, plus, you get to go out in the world, you know, you meet interesting insects you get to kill them? *Weaver: Yeah, but you get to spend all day with those beautiful worker girls. *Z: Weaver, they're career girls. They're obsessed with digging. I really don't think I'm ever gonna meet the right girl for me. *Weaver: Who said a girl for you? I was talking about a girl for me! Don't you want your aphid beer? *Z: Call me crazy. But, I have a thing about drinking from the caboose of another creature. Okay? *Weaver: Suit yourself. Ah. Me, I'm cutting loose. We got royal inspection coming up. *Z: Inspection. Meaning you're gonna stand around like an idiot while a bunch of blue bloods smirk at you. I don't know how you put up with it, Weaver. *Weaver: Z, I've known you for a long time. Right? *Z: Oh, definitely. You were born two seconds after me. *Weaver: Yeah. And ever since we were little, I've been listening to you complain. What are you talking about, Z? In case you haven't noticed, we ants are running the show. We're the lords of the Earth! *Z: Hey. Don't talk to me about earth, okay? 'Cause I just spent all day hauling it around. There's just gotta be a better place. *General Mandible: I've heard a lot about this Z. I even had the pleasure of meeting him once. But where is he now? Can anyone point him out? I mean, if this Z cares so much about us, then why isn't he here? I'll tell you why. Because Z doesn't so much about us. That's why he kidnapped our princess. That's why he ran away. Z is no hero. We are the heroes. We are the ones ensuring the future of our great colony. And when we've completed this magnificent structure, we will reap the benefits. More food and less work for everyone. And as further reward for your heroic efforts, each and every one of you will get the day off! So you can be the guests of honor at|the Mega Tunnel dedication ceremonies! *Z: Who is that? *Ladybug: This stuff tastes like. *Fly: Really? Let me try some. Hey, it is! Not bad. Somebody needs to feed that fire. *Mosquito: Dude, I did it last time. *Fly: Well, I'm not gonna get it. It's not my job. *Ladybug: What about the new guy? He hasn't contributed yet. Category:Film Guide stubs Category:Cartoon Network programs